Peach Fizzy
by Anne-Marie
Summary: Sarah's birthday is coming up so Hoggle and the gang buy her a special present, however Jareth, the Goblin King gets his hands on it first. Wackiness ensues. Nomed for StoryTeller Award.
1. Default Chapter

  
  
Hi Ya! Peeps!! i think this came from my complete exhileration of taking my  
last final today, anyways, I have other more "serious fic" on the way but I  
had to post this :) It is a bunch of silliness, hopefully I will finnish it  
tonite ;)  
Peaches everybody, lmk what ya' think (pleaaaaazzzeeee)  
-Anne-Marie-  
  
Peach Fizzy  
  
Hoggle tippy-toed his way to the Goblin King's castle, the object he was  
carrying was VERY VERY valuable, well to him anyways. A bottle of Peach  
Champagne, aged 248 years (the 300 year old stuff was too much for his  
family jewels!). The special drink was for a special event, Sarah's 25  
birthday party, he and the boys were getting together to throw her a surprise  
party in two days at midnight,but he had to hide it from Sir Didymus. The  
fox had a tendency to sample a little too much, and this being a special  
beverage was rather potent, they were going to water it down with some  
gingerale for the party. But until then he had the perfect place to hide it,  
the King's wine cellar. Jareth only drank on special occasions and no one  
would dare to go into it with out his permission; except Hoggle who had  
"sampled" some Peach Champagne before his brilliant idea had come to  
him. He snorted at his genius.  
Jareth frowned, his life had taken a definite turn for the depressing and  
dull. Ever since his defeat, well he just couldn't take as much pleasure in  
kicking goblins into big brick walls or making them do laps in the Bog of  
Eteral Stench. Not to say he stopped doing it. Jareth felt old and  
underappreciated.  
"hmmm," he pondered his dilemma running his leather clad hands through his  
wispy mane,"Well I could, nahh," he dismissed that idea, besides whoever  
heard THAT, he paced his way around the throne room thinking of something to  
divert himself. A lound crash came from below him, Jareth groaned, the  
Goblins must have gotten into his Wine Cellar, he imagined the mess they  
made. He made his way down the akward stairs, in an attempt to avoid the mess  
for as long as he could he had opted for the stair case over his magic.   
Jareth swung the huge oak doors open, his biceps rippeling and hair waving in  
the dramitic wind that was so convienietly occuring *authoress grins, just  
think bodice ripping romancers*.  
Hoggle swooned from all that manliness that was packaged into those smashing  
tights! Actually he tripped in in a drunken stupor, the peach fizzy having  
taken it's effect even further. However had he been a Listian..well.  
"Higgle!! What the devil are you doing here?!?!," Jareth was trying his best  
to be stern and frightening but, well all the dramatic wind had left him  
feeling a bit deflated, besides it was hard to be stern when Hoggle insisted  
on hic-cuping rainbow coloured bubbles.  
Jareth groaned again, he was getting rather tired of doing it, the very  
thought of how much he had been groaning lately made him   
*NO WAIT STOP!!*  
*What?*  
*I refuse to 'groan' again, I am a king after all*  
*yeah yeah, ok fine*  
  
made him SIGH.  
  
*Groan*  
*Back to the Story, Ahem!*  
"Very Well Hedgewart, I am afraid I am going to have to punnish you!"  
"What, ya' gonna throw me in the Bog?!?! No I wanna see you be a man about  
this you big poofy haired sissy. I can take you, come on, come on!!" Hoggle  
jumped around the room, the Peach Fizzy tightly grasped in his right hand.  
Jareth's eye fell on the Peach Fizzy, he had been mystified by Hoggle's  
behavior, but the Peach Fizzy explained it all.  
"Hogewart, I beleive you have had enough," Jareth snapped his fingers and  
the Peach Fizzy disspeared from the bouncing dwarf to the majestic grip of  
the Goblin King.   
"I only had a little," Hoggle pouted, "besides it isn't mine."  
"No it isn't," Jareth assumed it was his," you shouldn't take things that are  
not yours."  
Hoggle started crying, Jareth looked at him funny before Hoggle suddenly  
started to snore.  
"Hm, powerful stuff, I think I might try a bit. I think I can handle my  
liquor better than that dwarf, I am after all *majestic music* the Goblin  
King.  
Jareth pulled a Goblet out of the air and poured himself a liberal amount of  
the amber coloured liquid, he brought it to his regal lips and sipped.  
"Ahh, pretty good," he walked to his bedroom sipping more of the drink along  
the way, by the time he made it to his chamber he was feeling remarkably  
relaxed.  
He walked over to his vaniety and began his beauty regime for the night, he  
scrutinised his face.  
"Hmmm, I think it might be time for a new look," he poured more into his  
goblet and took a gulp, "yep, need a new look." Jareth took out the curling  
iron and from the bottom drawer he pulled out a spool of brite pink ribbon.  
"Teehee, I'm gonna be puuuurrrttteeee!!"  
**A Few Hours Later**  
Jareth examined himself in the mirror, "I think I need another opinion," he  
looked out on the Labyrinth, "no they are all too stupid. I know, Sarah, my  
happy lil' Sarah will tell me I look pretty."  
Jareth, being too impatent to wait for the time it took to fly their, stepped  
thru his mirror, it was full length after all, and onto the plush carpeting  
of Sarah's room.  
Sarah wrapped in a towel and dripping water screamed.  
"oops! I forgot something I will be right back," he stepped back thru and  
grabbed the Peach Fizzy, forgetting the goblet.  
Sarah blinked her eyes in amazement as one ballet slipper clad foot stepped  
through her mirror followed by another, along with someone she would normally  
refer to as the Goblin King.  
"Jareth? Is that you?"  
"Of course sweet heart," Jareth purred, "you like my new look?" Jareth  
leaned forward giving her his best grin, his white teeth contrasting grately  
with the green lipstick he was wearing.  
"Errmmm...it is differnt."  
"Yes I know I was tired of my other look *hic*"he calmly sipped form the  
bottle of Peach Fizzy. Sarah looked him over.  
His hair was in pigtails.  
Curly Pigtails.  
WIth Bright Pink Ribbons.  
He was wearing bell bottoms with rainbow patches and a suede vest that showed  
off his chest and his pendant, the only thing he hadn't changed and his  
eyemake up had also escaped unscathed.  
"Jareth, I think you have had enough now," Sarah reached for the glass  
container.  
"Nuh-uh," Jareth shook his head," we aren't married so you can't tell me what  
to do." Jareth hiccuped followed by a discreat sniff, "Not that I didn't  
want you to be my wife,"he took another sip and wiped his mouth, smearing the  
lipstick across his face and his white lacey gloves. "I loved you Sarah, why  
do you hate me?"  
Sarah gaped.  
"YOU WERE THE WIND *hic* BENEATH MY WINGS!!!!!!!!! and I have wings too, so I  
should know. You wanna see?"  
"Not now Jareth, maybe later, you want to go to bed now?"  
"Oooo....your bed?"  
"Well yes, it is the only bed I have, unless you think you can make it back?"  
Jareth stood up and tried to take a step forward, he stepped on the string of  
one ballet slipped and fell, fortunately Sarah was close enough to catch him,  
so he only fell into her arms. (Jareth didn't mind seeing as she was still  
towel clad)  
"Here Jareth let's get you ready for bed," she had no idea why she wanted to  
help him, after all she still remember that stupid peach, but it was so hard  
to be mean to him in this state, with her luch he would start to bawl, and as  
if on cue the King started to wail.  
"What's the matter Jareth?"  
"You don't like my new look do you?"  
"Well umm..."  
"I've ruined it, my hair is ruined," he started to sob again.  
"No it isn't, wash it and it will be go as new."  
"Really? Will you fix it for me?" Jareth looked at her hopefully.  
"I don't think I should tonight," Jareth pouted, unable to cross his arms  
since he was still mostly being supported by Sarah. it started to thunder  
and flash HUGE bolts of lightening.  
"Ok fine, have it your way," Sarah did not want to deal with his wrath, the  
noise stopped and was replaced by the happy chirping of owls? Sarah shook  
her head.  
  
Comments!! Comments for the poor!! ;D  



	2. Part 2

hehe, on to the next part, I got part of this from that whole dream  
discussion we had on the laby list...but I can't remember whose dream it was  
Sorry :( So I would give credit and whatnot but I can't, I tried...  
Forgot disclaimer last time, here it is...nothing mine *pout* as much as I  
may want J....  
  
Fizzy Peach 2  
Peach Fizzy Part 2`  
  
Sarah sat the tipsy King on the toilet seat, "Stay here, I am going to go  
change."  
"Don't change Sarah, I HOPE YOU ALWAYS STAYYYYYY THE SAMEEEEE BEACUSE THERE  
IS NOTHING ABOUT YOU I WOULD CHANGE!!!!!,  
well except maybe that freckle on your left shoulder blade, no wait it has  
grown on me never mind well maybe that--" Sarah closed the door.  
She pulled on a pair of burgendy mesh shorts and a baggy gray t-shirt,  
quickly she brushed and braided her hair back. She opened the bathroom  
door again, she could not beleive that this was the man who she had been  
frightened of all those years ago and dreaming of since then. A yelp from   
the bathroom popped Sarah's fantasy. She stepped over to the bathroom,  
grateful she was no longer at the house she used to call home, her  
step mother would have blown a gasket after catching sight of Jareth.   
Espcially the way he was right now.  
"What did I do to deserve this," she opened the door to the sight of Jareth  
standing: one foot on the floor the other firnly planted in her toilet bowl.   
He looked at her expectantly, "It's *hic* stuck.." he pouted.  
"Jareth how did you manage to do this? No wait I don't want to know," she  
bent over to figure out how get him. Jareth inhaled deeply, Sarah had  
placed herself  
so that her head was parallel to his chest and he could easily detect the  
traces of her shampoo.  
*Sniff* 'mango?'  
*Sniff* 'pear?'  
*Sniff* 'app--'  
"Hey!" In his drunken state Jareth had inched closer and closer to Sarah's  
head with each sniff, until the final one when his nostrils were sucking in  
strands of her hair. Sarah turned around from her scrutiny of the toilet  
bowl to face the Goblin King. She hadn't realised how close he really was  
until she found herself  
eye to nostril with him, she tilted her head up so she could see his eyes.   
At this proximity she couldn't really see the curly pigtails or the obnoxious  
ribbons, all she could see were  
his *sigh* dreamy *sigh* mismatched eyes. *drool* (You can interpret those  
remarks as either Sarah or the Authoress *giggle*)She felt herself   
being pulled into their easy charm, he leaned forward, she didn't back away.   
Their lips were a hair's breadth apart, Sarah felt her whole face flush in  
anticipation.  
*HIC* An iridesent bubble popped out of Jareth's mouth. The spell was  
broken.   
Sarah sighed.  
Jareth sobbed.  
"My foot..it hurts."  
"Oh, Jareth. the only thing I can figure is that I could try to yank it out,  
but it might hurt it a bit more first."  
"Get it out!" the Goblin King wailed.  
"Ok Ok, brace yourself," Jareth screwed his face up as if he were  
well....constipated....Sarah bent over and put both hands around his, manly  
calf."on the count of three. One. Two.*yank* three!"  
Jareth felt himself being pushed backwards, Sarah's momentum from pulling his  
foot free was too much for him to withstand. He fell over backwards, in the  
bathtub. With her   
on top of him.  
"Well at least it is out," Sarah tried not to dwell on where her hand had  
landed when they fell, instead she hoisted herself out of the tub. She  
turned around to help Jareth out,  
but he was already pulling himself up, unfortunately he was pulling himself  
up with the shower handle.  
A cold blast hit the Goblin King in the face.  
Sarah had to giggle at his now droopy pigtails.  
"Well I guess you could use a could shower, the towels are over there, the  
shampoo and soap are there. You can take off your clothes," Jareth started  
to pull  
down his fly, "after I leave and I will find you something to change into."   
Sarah left.  
Jareth looked around the pastel bathroom, he stipped his soggy clothes off.   
He looked at the various soaps a pink bottle caught his eye.  
"oooooooooo," he grabbed it, put the plug in the bottom of the tub, sat down  
and poured the bottle into the water. Big bubbles started to rise around  
him."heehee, something is missing though," his noble brow creased in thought,  
"aha!" He reached down in the water and pulled out a small, yellow rubber  
duckie.  
*Ok you know what comes next, hehe*  
"RUBBER DUCKIE YOU"RE THE ONE!!! RUBBER DUCKIE YOU MAKE BATHTIME LOT'S OF  
FUUUUUUUUUUN *hic*"  
Jareth continued to amuse himself with several other bathtime tunes while he  
scrubbed at his hair with the mango-pear shampoo. The pink ribbons floated  
free in the water around him, dying it a pinkish hue.  
  
Sarah found a large pair of sweatpants and another baggy tee, not unlike the  
one she was wearing, for Jareth. She knocked on the bathroom door but only  
got a  
song in reply. She opened the door a little and peered through, not wanting  
to see anything more than she *had* to. She burst out laughing at that sight  
before her.  
Jareth was seranading a small yellow rubber duck that floated in a mist of  
pink bubbles that also covered the Goblin King in all of the *vital* areas,   
leaving his head and chest above the water. His hair however, instead of  
being in the gawd-awful pigtails was up in a pile of bubbles on his head.  
He look like an ice crea sundae made out of bubbles.   
Sarah burst out laughing.   
Jareth looked at her.  
*hic*  
  
  
LMK what you think, teehee next part tommorrow (I hope)  
Comment Please, Please, Please  
Peaches-  
-Anne-Marie-  
  
****  



	3. Part 3

  
I admit this part isn't quite as good or insane as the last two, it's winding   
down a bit for the conclusion, but don't worry I have an idea for a   
sequel....I just haven't been quite as looney in the last two days as I was   
when I first finnished this semester, no need to worry my sister is having a   
b-day so I will have some major sugar highs coming. So let me know if ya'll   
wanna see a sequel to this. And thanks so so so so much for all the great   
comments keep 'em coming I love them!!!!! Even if this story is calling my   
sanity to the question *eg*  
Peaches-  
-Anne-Marie-  
  
Peach Fizzy Part 3  
  
Sarah had left the Goblin King to his own devices after that. The instructed   
him to dry off and come get   
the dry clothes when he was done. She did not want to even think about what   
would happen if he tried to  
get dressed in the water logged bathroom. She busied herself with making up   
the sofa to sleep on  
as she waited for Jareth.  
*Click*  
*Creeeeeekkk*  
Sarah turned around, he heart stopped and was then jolted back to life at the   
speed of Michael Johnson's  
winning Olympic time.  
The water droplets glistened on the Goblin Kings freshly washed skin (a faint   
pink glow eminating from it)  
his hair, now down, hung in damp wisps around his face, which looked much   
more like its etheral self now that the  
joker green lipstick was gone gone gone.  
Sarah watched as a water droplet made a trail from his neck, down his bare   
chest to his....  
*Authoress swoons from the sheer wonderfulness of this mental pic*  
*Muse uncaps smelling salts*  
*looks around in confusion, huh?..oh yeah.*  
down his bare chest to the towel wrapped oh-so-snuggly around his waist.  
"You can fix my hair now, I am all clean," Jareth grinned from one poity ear   
to the other.  
"oh yeah...right your hair....," Sarah shook herself out of shock, "her put   
these on while I go  
clean up the bathroom."  
"Ok!" Jareth accepted the clothes with a giggle and a rainbow colored bubble.  
After Sarah was done pushing around the water in the bathroom (Waaaaaay to   
much to really be affective in moping up)  
she came back out, hoping that Jareth had managed to dress himself, he had.   
However, he had also  
rediscovered the joy of hoping on a bed  
"seven *bounce*little mon*bounce*keys lying on a*bounce* bed, one   
rol*bounce*led off got*bounce* it's he*bounce*ad stuck *bounce*in a trash can   
*bounce*and ran aro*bounce*und the*bounce* room na*bounce*ked."  
"that isn't how it goes Jareth."  
"I am the GOBLIN KING," he emphasized his words with more powerful jumps, "I   
can doooo ewwww...," he stopped bouncing.  
"What's the matter Jareth," Sarah stepped forward as he plopped down on her   
comforter.  
"My tummy *sniff* I don't feel so well..."he hung his head, wet hair falling   
forward, covering his face.  
"I guess the Peach Fizzy is starting to wear off...come one I will tuck you   
in."  
"Sarah?" he looked up at her.  
"Yes?"  
"Will you brush my hair and tuck me in, my mommy used to. *Sniff*   
MOMMIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! I want my Mommy!!!"  
Sarah sat down on the bed and put a hand on his knee.He threw his arms around   
her and held her close, his mouth near her ear  
"Oh Sarah!! I love y*BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPP*ou!"  
Sarah, very grossed out, back away from the Goblin King,"...that's nice..."  
"Wait I have a better one, hold on," Sarah scotted further on the bed, "As   
the World falls do*bUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRppppp*wn."  
Jareth grinned at his wonderful accomplishment.  
"Shh...." he leaned forward his fingers raised to his lips, "I goblin showed   
me that one, but its a secret. You see I get so bored I will let them teach   
me anything! I even know how to crochet!  
If you want an afghan, just lemme know*hic*," Sarah shook her head at his   
rambelings, she got up and took a brush off of her dresser, then made her way   
behind him on the bed. Gently she started brushing his hair, he leaned   
towards her still rambeling.  
"Macrome! I have a whole fraggin room of it!! It is the most gawd awful   
stuff too, *hic*but I get bored so easily..." he trailed off his head nodded,   
fightening off the sleep that was pulling on him, Sarah's gentle strokes were   
like a lulabye.  
*SSSNOOOORRREEEEE*  
"of course he has to snore," Sarah tucked him in and then sat on the bed   
watching him sleep. He looked so innocent his mischevious eyes closed, his   
hair minus the spikeyness fell around him and his mouth minus it's sinister   
grin with that cute little bit of drool clinging to the edge of his mouth.  
*sigh* 'now I know why I love him so much, she stretched out beside him,   
'only for a little while,' she thought as she fell asleep.   
*SNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNORRRRRRRRRRR*hic*RRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEE*   
  
****  



	4. Part 4

  
Ok peeps, here is the last chapter of this insane story. Although i would   
hardly say the insanity is ended, because there still is more than half a   
bottle of peach fizzy left, and I have an idea for a sequel if you would like   
to see it. It will once again pick up the pace of the lunacy, this one kinda   
ran out of steam since I could only keep him drunk for soo long ;) Keep all   
the fabulous comments coming, i appreciate them greatly :) hmm..whatelse   
Disclaimer: I still don't own anything ('cept maybe the peach fizzy hehehe)   
all the rest belong to Henson etc. Oh! and if anybody wants to archive this   
bit of fluff go for it! (just give me your page addy so I can go and gaze   
upon my wise words)  
LMK what ya'll think! :D  
Peaches-  
-Anne-Marie-  
Peach Fizzy Part 4  
  
The Goblins had big feet. But not as big as the chickens', even thought   
they both were wearing lead weighted  
tap shoes as they danced away on his skull. Jareth groaned.  
'Ughhh..not a good idea,' there was a mass migration of lead weighted tap   
shoes to his stomach. Jareth threw the covers off. And made a mad  
dash to the bathroom, or what he hoped was the bathroom, he couldn't remember   
very clearly where he was. He threw the door open and rushed over to the   
Porcelin God.  
As Jareth was worshipping images poped up in his head, images he hoped were   
the conjouring of his drunk state and not memories.  
He remembered cooing to Sarah about sleeping on her bed.   
'Cooing!?!? Goblin Kings DO NOT COO!! Wait...a minute....SARAH?!?!?, she saw   
me like this!?!?!' Jareth banged his head in the rim of the toilet in   
frustration.  
'Ooooo...big....mis..take...,' Jareth continued his ferverent worship.   
*Wait a minute!*  
*What now?*  
*I am the Goblin King, I do not worship ANYTHING!*  
*Well, would you rather have me say you were puking your guts out? or   
barfing? or tossing your cookies? look I picked the most 'dignified way' to   
say that you were hung over*  
*This wouldn't be an issue if you hadn't decided to write such demeaning fic.*  
*Whatever*  
*I bet everybody really hates this story, I mean you are tormenting their   
icon.*  
*I think they are enjoying your torture as much as I am, and just for that I   
am posting the sequel. So there!*  
*AGHHHHHHHHHH NO!!!!! Not a fraggin sequel!! And I don't do macrome!*  
*You do now*  
*no not now, I joined a 12 step for it, I have quit*  
*sure you have, don't think I don't know what you are giving the Listians for   
their birthdays. Macrome jewelry boxes.*  
*WHAT?!?! How did you find out, I mean, what are you talking about?*  
*Whatever, back to the story now.*  
*grrr*  
He stood up on his wobbly legs and leaned on the cool bathroom counter he   
splashed some water from the sink onto his face and peered into the mirror.  
"Whoa!," 'another mistake...,'Jareth looked away. 'I don't want Sarah to see   
me like this,' Jareth pushed the thoughts of what she had seen him like last   
night away.  
In an effort to save what little (ok he really has none at this point but, we   
can allow him this one little dissillusion) dignity he had left, he pushed a   
hand through the mirror and pulled himself into his castle.  
"CRAP!!! It had to be this room I end up in!! Dag nabbitt!!!," Jareth looked   
around the shelves and shelves of macrome and slumped into a nice errmm   
comfy? macrome chair.   
*****  
  



End file.
